ultimate Prototype
by Shadow Pheonix47
Summary: what happens when naruto becomes the prototype? this is a look into what could be, and how events play out... a much darker side to naruto, not completly insane, just mostly... will become M later on
1. Chapter 1

What am I... WHAT am I... Was it coincidence or fate that made me this...thing... An experiment... A cage... A sacrifice... Am I the ultimate weapon? Or merely... A prototype...

With a light tuneful hum, the man finished his basic patch work. He stood on the brink of, potentially, creating something beautiful, a true masterpiece of power. The man was wearing a white lab coat covered in crimson, and had medium length black hair. The room he was in was dark and dank, the only light source was from above him, from a sharp clinical light that was focused on the young, barely alive body upon a waist height metal slab. Next to him were several trays, filled with various surgical instruments covered in fresh blood. He picked up from one such tray a long needle filled with a strange brown liquid. He grinned to himself as he hovered the needle over the body, before he pushed it slowly into the heart of the dead looking body.

He'd been...VISITING, his old village, and had come across an absolute MESS of a boy on the way to his secret lab. He'd remembered an old formula he'd come up with, an untested substance that he'd produced long ago in his ultimate quest. So he had taken the young boys body with him, and had roughly patched him up in a few minutes. Now he watched as the brown substance was forced into the boys heart, he grinned madly as he removed the needle and waited for the bodies reaction. He stood there for several minutes, waiting, waiting, waiting. He sighed in frustration a few minutes later, when the boys light breathing seemed to slow, then stop, the stuff was a failure, and thus of no use to him. He sighed to himself as he washed his hands in a nearby sink, he hung up his lab coat, then walked around quickly,moving into multiple adjacent rooms to gather papers with information and sometimes vials or tools. When he was satisfied he was finished, he pulled out his own scroll and used it to seal his recovered work. He looked once again at the body, and smiled at the completely still blond haired body.

"so unfortunate for you that this little experiment of mine failed, but it can't be helped. Better luck next time... Or not" said the man, chuckling at his morbid humor. For the last time, the man looked at his old lab before he left. With relative ease, he managed to avoid the ANBU patrolling the area, before he slipped away into the night, leaving behind nought but a body in a lab, and the scent of blood, death, and snakes.

Back in the lab, the body of one Naruto Uzimaki lay lifeless and still, completely at odds with what was actually happening. Inside him, the strange liquid almost fought against an even greater invader in narutos body, vicious red chakra. Behind it's seal the Kyuubi growled, the damn seal kept drawing on it's chakra to fight the injected liquid, but kyuubi had no influence over it. Kyuubi could, however, still feel the chakra, and couldn't help but wonder at this man made power trying to rush through narutos veins. The way the fox looked at it, it had two options, let the seal keep using it's power to combat the substance, until either it was beaten or naruto died from an overload of demonic chakra, or cut it's chakra off from the seal,allowing the strange stuff to run it's course and risk naruto dying before the kyuubi could reattach the chakra flow and heal narutos body. The kyuubi growled at the dilemma, but eventually decided.

In an instant, a harsh takeover began, the injected liquid rushed through Naruto, rapidly changing him on a molecular level. His body convulsed in spasms as red vines erupted from his skin, only to quickly draw back in and heal over. His skin seemed to bubble up, harden into a strange black material in random shapes, then melt back to normal flesh. The effects were all throughout naruto's body, and the kyuubi noticed that the seal was also affected. It appeared to have opened a link, the kyuubi was meant to have no power in even speaking to it's host, but now, the kyuubi could see that it would be able to draw narutos consciousness to his mindscape,'and also let it talk to him freely all the time. The instant it realized this, the kyuubi forced naruto into his mindscape, because hell if it wasn't lonely after 5 years in the seal.

0o0

The sensation of floating was the first thing naruto felt, his ears could hear naught but the sound o his breathing, and the movements of the water as his body moved slightly. He cracked his eyes open to take in his surroundings, and found himself in a strange sewer. He let his am fall down below the surface of the water, and finding it to be barely a foot deep, he slowly stood up. Naruto knew he wasn't in a normal sewer, for one, he could see perfectly, despite the lack of a light source. Also, the water around him was clean and clear, the only discoloration was a light blue tinge, the final thing was, that the walls of the sewers had, almost glowing, blood red vines growing almost evenly everywhere.

"wow, where the he'll am I? And what's with these vines?", asked naruto to nobody, Curiousity Took control of him, and he reached out to gently touch a vine. The second his hand made contact, the vine twitched, making naruto jump back in surprise, the vine shifted back into it's original position, and remained completely still. Naruto was fascinated by this strange thing, and reached out again, but stopped short as he felt a presence. It was close, and though it felt malicious and evil, it was not directed at all, it was more like an aura. Curiosity once again filled naruto, and he made his way to where this aura was coming from.

"He didn't have to search long, as he wandered out the cylindrical pipes and into a massive room. Here, the light came from torches lined around the walls, and it let him see the absolutely massive cage in front of him. The cage seemed to be held closed by only a piece of paper, and the torches light didn't show the content of the cage. Figuring he had nothing better to do, naruto walked right up to the cage, as it seemed to be the source of the strange aura. A massive pair of eyes flicked open from the darkness, startling naruto, and making him jump back. The eyes were followed by Mouth full of razor sharp teeth, drawn into a huge smile. It brought the rest of Itself into the light, showing the shocked naruto that it was a giant, crimson furred fox, with nine massive, waving tails.

"w-what, where am I? Who Are you?" asked naruto in shock of the giant fox. To his surprise the fox chuckled heartily as it lay down to better see the boy.

"why, can't you even take a guess as to who i am? It's kind of hard to get it wrong" said the giant being, naruto seemed to think about it, before his eyes widened in surprise. He'd this creature before, once every year in fact, just before he'd get...into fights.

"wait, are you the Kyuubi?" he asked, the fox nodded, making naruto very confused, "wait, does that mean I'm dead?" he asked, he wouldn't be surprised really, that last attack hurt like hell, stupid ANBU and his lightning thingy, only hit him in the shoulder, but still, it HURT.

"no kit, neither you nor i are dead" said the kyuubi, naruto was about to ask a question, but kyuubi Anticipated it. "nothing you know is the truth, naruto, in fact, no one around our age knows, some of what I'm about to tell you is known to almost every one that can remember my attack on konoha, while other things will be known by a scarce few. But first, I believe I shall take upon my human form." naruto, was about to ask kyuubi what it meant, when he was again interrupted.

The kyuubi suddenly burst into a swirling ball of flames, startling naruto yet again. The flames slowly started to dissipate from the top downward, naruto looked on in anticipation of the kyuubi's look. Would it be an old, yet wise man? Or more likely, a powerful looking man with rippling muscles? Or- he was cut of from his train of thought, as all brain function ceased, for standing before him, was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She had long hair, slightly lighter than the crimson color of the fox forms fur, that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her skin was flawless where it showed, and seemed lightly tanned. She wore a red dress, the same color as her hair, that Hung onto the sides of her shoulders lightly, low enough for the tops of a seemingly strapless white bra to poke out, though it looked more like some type of armor than a bra. The sleeve of her dress were large and loose, with gray waves around the ends, on her body it was Strapped tight around her mid section with a silk like grey cloth, simultaneously showing of her figure and enhancing her already sizable bust. Below the grey cloth, her dress continued, with two loops of dress missing on both her sides, revealing shapely thighs, while the rest of the dress continued down to touch lightly on the ground, the same wave patterns adorned the bottom of her dress to, as she moved, he could see her feet were bare. She stood at about two heads higher than naruto, and looked down at him with the same light blue eyes he had, though she had her pupils as slits, like Fox.(AN: for those unable to picture it, check my profile pic, if anyone knows the artist, let me know so I can give them credit for the idea). Seeing naruto's dumbstruck reaction, the kyuubi chuckled in amusement.

"not exactly you were expecting, hey kit?" only response was to nod dumbly, "well, best you sit down Naruto, This may all be A little shocking to you, and don't interrupt if you can help it, alright?" doing as he was told, Naruto moved up to the front of the cage and sat down, as did kyuubi /span

"alright, so first things first, the attack I made on your village was not my fault, and before you ask, no, I'm not completely evil, just sadistic, physiciopath, and capable of doing some 'evil' acts" naruto just stared at her, she'd said that with a completely straight face, and so, he was more than slightly inclined to believe her. and Living the way he had been...he could tell lies and truth apart like day and night.

"so anyway" continued kyuubi, "before I attacked konoha, I was taken control of by this bastard called Madara Uchiha, he used a powerful eye doujutsu called the sharingan to do it. You see kit, he is the founder of the Uchiha clan here in Konoha, and has gained immortality with his eyes, no one knows he is alive but a few people. He holds a grudge against konoha for not being able to be the 1st hokage, and sent me to destroy it all these years later. When I attacked, no one could stop me, until a certain blonde Kage came along, his name was minato namikaze, the yondaime. He sacrificed his life to stop me by summoning kami, but even the god of death could not kill me, so he sealed me into the only thing capable of containing me... A new born baby

"what?" yelled naruto, " does that mean he sealed you into... Into... ME!"

"yes naruto, I am why you are hated, beaten and tortured, it is my fault, if it makes it any difference, I am truly sorry for what has happened to you" as she said this, kyuubi bowed her head, waiting for the anger to come, and it did, but not as she expected.

"do not be sorry, you are not at fault" said naruto calmly, she looked up at him in surprise, and saw eyes full of cold fury, "THEY are the ones to blame, those who treat Me as a demon. I can tell you and I are two separate beings, else i wouldn't be talking to you. But they have no excuse, I am a container, not it's contents, anyone should be able to tell us apart. Kyuubi, you may be many things, but you aren't as evil as they say, together we have been falsely accused, and together, we shall make them take it all back, by becoming what they fear most" part of the kyuubi was shocked, he'd made observations many others hadn't, and seemed very certain of making the fools of the village sorry, this part of her put it down to his life, and it making him grow up fast. The majority of her, however, was focused on how delighted she was with naurto.

"I think I'm going to like you very much naruto-kun" said kyuubi with an evil smirk, one shared by a slightly blushing naruto across from her.

"oh yea, you never told me where we are kyuubi-chan" said nartuo suddenly, kyuubi smiled at the added suffix to her name before answering him.

"this is a combination of you mindscape and the seal containing me, oh and by the way, removing the seal on the door will release me and kill you, thought I'd better give you a heads up" Naruto nodded in confirmation that he understood, but he still wanted to know something.

"um, kyuubi-chan, why does my mind look like a sewer?"

"well kit, because of your bad past and your lack of teachings. The mindscape reflects the mind, and unfortunately yours is a sewer by default, though you can change that if your in here" Replied kyuubi to the boy, he nodded in understanding, before he closed his eyes and concentrated, the kyuubi looked at him strangly and shrugged, suddenly, a great burst of light blinded her. She blinked several times to clear her vision, once she could see again, she looked around in awe.

Instead of the dingy sewer, she found herself next to a pristine, clear lake, surrounded by lush grass and forests, teeming with life, a gentle breeze blew through the trees and played with her hair lightly as the sun warmed her perfectly. she felt something around her wrist, and discovered it to be a black leather bracelet, with the word 'seal' carved into it.

"what do you think?" asked Naruto from beside her, he smiled as he looked out over the woods, instead of an answer he felt something poke his shoulder gently, approximately half a second later, he was tackled in the tightest, and only, hug he'd ever received. Naruto blushed heavily as he felt her body against his, with her head buried in his neck, despite his young age, he knew and had seen many things, and that had affected him somewhat. She looked up at him and grinned foxishly.

"it's awesome, thank you very much naruto-kun" she said in a sweet childish voice, getting him to laugh happily.

"hehe, i did my best, oh and by the way, you haven't looked behind you yet" kyuubi craned her neck around to look behind her, and her jaw dropped open.

Not ten yards behind them, was a mansion made of marble, it was three stories high and nearly a mile in length. It was absolutely huge. Kyuubi turned back to naruto and smiled at him.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" said the fox woman. She rolled off of naruto and lay in the grass next to him, looking up at the sky above her until he spoke again.

"um, hey kyuubi, I just noticed, but there were these red vines in the sewers, and now their here as well, look, their on the trees, at the bottom of the lake, even on the bottom of the mansion". kyuubi looked around, and sure enough, they were.

"okay kit, I'm gonna be blunt here, after you almost got beaten to death, a man found you in the streets and took you with him. He did a rather basic job of healing you, then injected some sort of virus or poison into your heart."

"what? why would be do that if he'd healed me?" interrupted a confused Naruto.

"because it wasn't intended to kill you" replied kyuubi, "it's meant to change your body, what changes, even I'm not entirely sure of, but I can tell that almost anyone apart from you would have died by now. The changes were extreme, Every part of your body was changed, and I was barely able to sustain your life with my chakra. These vines represent the virus/disease" explained kyuubi, naruto nodded in understanding.

"okay, so is there anything else, or should I just leave you to explore?" asked Naruto with a grin, one that kyuubi returned.

"no, go ahead and leave, I can talk to you now anytime, so I won't be as lonely in here" admitted kyuubi, then her grin became slightly bigger, "besides, when you wake up your probably gonna be in a lot of pain" she said as naruto vanished from infront of her

/

Yea I know, a bit random. But meh, I felt like something a little different. I'm still gonna work on my missing hokage story, but I just like the feel of this, starting earlier on gives me more room to experiment, r&r plz, just tell me what ya think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, just a small change here, Naruto is 9 years old, and for future reference, in my story the academy starts at 10, and ends at 14. Because honestly, I think Kishimoto fucked up with the ages.

/

"There he is! Get him" yelled a random drunk as he lifted both his sake and his weapon of choice, a farming sickle, high into the cold night air. The mob of forty or so yelled their approval, hoisting up their own weapons, from torches to sticks to knives. Their target jumped up from the trash cans he had been hiding behind, and the mob chased after him as their prey ran full tilt. For several minutes he ran, barely staying out of reach of the many intoxicated civilians, and the two or three shinobi among them. He ran and ran, but, much to the delight of the mob, he eventually took a wrong turn into a dead end.

In the darkness of the alley, the mobs prey ran as far as he could, getting right up near the wall before he even turned around. Once he did, though, he was greeted by the malicious grins of the people chasing him, weapons and booze still in some hands, while others only held weapons. They walked closer to him, revelling in the fear they knew he must have felt, the leader of the group, a freshly minted chunin, smiled as he drew the katana hanging on his back, and pointed it at Naruto.

"alright demon, end of the line" growled the chunin, "it is long past time for justice, and tonight, justice will be paid in blood" the chunin grinned when he saw the blonde before him start to shake, drawing out the seconds of fear as long as he could, relishing it. He was, however, surprised when the shaking boy, began to laugh sarcastically as all shaking stopped.

"Hehe, who who, a-he, who" he giggled insanely, before levelling his gaze at the chunin, "and I thought MY jokes were bad"

"Enough talk, kill that bastard Kyuubi" screamed another civilian, a scream followed by many others in approval.

"Bitch" said Naruto suddenly, making everyone stop and look at him in both hate and question, "Kyuubi-chan is a she, and she is not completely evil, just a sadistic, psychopathic bitch"' the mob just stared dumbly at him, not sure what to do, until...

"It doesn't mater, let's just Kill the little fucker" yelled the chunin as he readied his sword, when once again Naruto spoke.

"so you all agree, that I am the Kyuubi, and that you are going to kill me" said Naruto, when he was met with a unified shout of 'yes', he grinned, "in that case, for the attempted murder of a civilian, as well as the breaking of the sandanime's S-ranked law, you are all sentenced to death" as he said this, Naruto crossed held his arms out by his sides, the chunin roared and ran at him, sword raised for an overhead strike. To late did he see Naruto, as his arms began to change, and as the chunin swung down into Naruto, the blade was stopped dead by a giant, black and twisted, claw, tipped with three razor sharp talons, and one razor sharp thumb.

The chunin looked, at the horrific and twisted appendage holding his blade, never noticing the other claw, as it was reared back, and shot through his stomach. His eyes widened in surprise, and he yelled in pain as he watched the blood flowing out from around the claw. He dropped his sword to grab the claw and tried to pull it out, but his weakening limbs could barely move it. Naruto grinned widely, he used his now free hand to reach up and grab the chunin by the head, making the mob watch in horror as he squeezed, making the chunin scream as his skull cracked. A moment before the pressure became too much, Naruto let up, and then did something that turned the horror in the civilians eyes, into a fear not felt for nine years, since the Kyuubi attacked. Naruto locked eyes with the watching mob, then smiled as he felt the glorious sensation of consuming, he shivered in delight as he felt the body in front of him being sucked in, being joined with his own with barely any resistance. On the civilians side, they watched as the man seemed to be partially drained of his inner fluids, before several red and black vines burst from the boy and pulled the mans body into his smaller frame, disappearing without a trace. As the sensation faded, a malicious smile replaced his previous smile of glee, as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the shocked mob.

"Well well, seems like the tide has turned" chuckled Naruto, he raised a blood soaked claw to his mouth, and ran his tongue along it, cleaning it of some blood. "Peer pressure is such a terrible thing, really, but when you get called something every day, it's inevitable to end up at least partially becoming it. Just know, that it was you morons that created this demon, and that no matter how loud you scream, no one is going to save you"

"You, you DEMON" yelled the sole remaining shinobi of the group. Naruto looked up as a pissed off and white eyed man, wearing a chunin vest, trembled with range. In a sudden burst of movement the Hyuuga lunged at Naruto, right hand aiming for a jyuken strike to his brain. Naruto saw the attack and had all ready brought up his right hand to catch the attack, of course, with three razor sharp fingers, it had a much more painful result. The Hyuuga screamed in pain as his own momentum brought his hand through the outer most blade, cutting between the middle and ring finger, and all the way up his arm. as the man finally slide of the claw, he stumbled past the stoic faced Naruto and fell to his knees, hunched over his right arm, his left hand pressing against it in a vain attempt to stop the pain. Naruto shook his head as he looked down at the long strip of skin and muscle that had been cut off, with a few specks of white, signifying where it had scraped along the bone. Some of the muscle was still twitched rather sporadically.

Naruto reach back and placed his hand on the Hyuugas head, with a grin he pulled the still screaming Hyuuga into himself, consuming him in seconds. He didn't drop his smile as he looked at the terrified civilians before him.

"Oh don't look so shocked you lot, I mean, you had to realize the effects the abuse would have? It would be like going up to a caged tiger, repeatedly, and poking it with a stick. One day, someone won't close the door, and then your royally screwed" he said non chalantly, as he talked, he shifted into a stance, with his knees slightly bent, and his claws crossed into an X in front of his face. "but yea, to late now change it now, see you in hell fuckers" two seconds later, Naruto was on the other side of the mob, walking away, his arms shifting back to normal, Behind him, the alley exploded with blood, as various parts of people seemed to just vanish from where they were meant to be, and the entire mob fell to the ground dead.

Naruto wandered home from the alley he'd chosen to slaught-err, execute them in. He'd chosen an alley with low chances of anbu patrols, as he doubted he could fight an anbu, especially when they joined the mob. _'No doubt though that the shouts and shit would have drawn quite a bit of attention, the blood and bodies will be found soon, but they can't pin it on me, no matter how much they may want to, I mean, how could I have killed them? Heh, idiots._' thought Naruto to himself. He walked lightly up the creaky stairs, making little sound that led to his apartment. His apartment was in possibly the worst district in konoha, and anbu patrols were few and far between. At night, this part of the city came to life, hidden in shadows though it was, what with the prostitution, drug dealing, murder, and even snuff films. He'd almost ended up in more than a few of those things, but as soon as he was recognized, he was subject only to the torture, though he could bet the films sold for a good amount. He grasped the rusted handle for his door and opened it, making a mental note to get the lock fixed as he walked into his small messy apartment. His apartment was a simple affair, a small hall led to a kitchen/lounge room only five meters long and four meters across, the hall had two doors on either side, one that led to a 4 by 4 sized room, the other seemed to be a cupboard. With his hand still on the handle he grabbed the other side of the handle and used it to carefully close the door, he turned around, took a deep breath, and was instantly overcome by the smell of strong sake and decay.

He smirked as he walked two steps down the hall way and stopped at the door, he opened the 'cupboard' eagerly and was please by what he found. At least a dozen, poison senbon laced bodies filled the surprisingly large cupboard; among the bodies he found two konoha hiate. If the bottles that were still in their dead hands were any indication, they'd been having a rather big night, obviously they were new chunins. Quite an effect trap, he mused to himself as he rummaged through the bodies, taking anything useful like the shinobi weapons, and any jewellery, wallets and even clothes. When he was at last satisfied with his scavenging, Naruto put his hand into the pile and slowly started to consume them. Them being dead, he didn't receive many 'active' memories, just the knowledge. Like he didn't know how one shinobi had learnt it, but he now knew and understood the shadow clone jutsu. Once he finished consuming them, leaving a pile of poison senbon on the floor, he walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, his mind weary from all the knowledge he gained during the night. As he lay there, he let his mind drift over the last week.

Flashback!

"Ouuuuuuuuch, ah, dam it" growled the just awoken blonde. He opened his eyes and stared up at the two ANBU standing over him, one had a walrus mask, while the other had a swallows. He reached down and grabbed the kunai currently resting in between his ribs, with a swift jerk he pulled it out, only wincing slightly; he looked about the small dingy room in confusion before looking directly at the two ANBU.

"Okay, tell me where the hell I am and I'll not tell the Hokage about this little knife here" he told them with a smile, letting the knife swing on his finger by the ring. The two ANBU tilted their heads towards each other, before returning to the grinning blonde before them.

"And what" said the walrus masked man with contempt, "Makes you think your going to be leaving here alive demon"

"Them" said Naruto as he pointed behind the masked shinobi, the two ANBU flinched as they felt kunai against each of their throats, and a quick glance told them who it was.

"Hey there, thanks for saving me from these two, I'm Naruto, who are you?" he asked the new comers with a foxy grin, one returned by one of his two saviours.

"The names Anko, and mister smiles here is Ibiki" said the newly named Anko as she gestured to herself and her rather stoic partner. From her looks, she seemed to be in her teens, perhaps 16, while this Ibiki guy seemed to be about 22 or so. Ibiki wore a black trench coat over a plain grey uniform; he also had a bandanna covering his seemingly bald head. The grinning girl beside him also wore a trench coat, though hers was of a tan brown colour. She also wore a VERY short skirt over a full body fishnet suit, leaving little to the imagination. Narutos Inspection was cut short by the growls of the two ANBU.

"let us go so we can finally kill this damn demon" growled walrus, "we should have killed Kyuubi lo-ack!" the ANBU was cut off as Anko slashed the mans throat, he gasped as he brought his hand up to try and stop the now spurting blood, but it was in vain as he soon died from the bloodless.

YOU DEMON LOVING TRAITORS!" screamed the swallow masked man, before he could continue; Ibiki chopped him on the back of the neck, making him pass out. He slung the man unceremoniously over his shoulder and grabbed the dead body of the other anbu before he turned to anko.

"Look after him while I have a talk with this one" said Ibiki in a stern voice, Anko nodded and turned to Naruto, who watched amazed as Ibiki disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto focused his gaze back on Anko as she walked up to him.

Hey, you alright there?" said Anko with concern, "I saw the blood on that kunai, where did he stab you?"

"He stabbed me in the ribs, but don't worry, Kyuubi-chan has already fixed it up" said Naruto as he lifted up his shirt to show her.

"Wait, you know about Kyuubi? Wait, chan?" asked Anko in confusion, Naruto smiled at the Kunoichi before him.

"Yea, I met her last night, why?" asked Naruto

"Oh, well, we always thought Kyuubi was a guy...so what's she like?"

"She's actually quite nice, but in her words, she's also a pretty nasty bitch"

"**Damn fucking straight**" said the demoness her self, Narutos eyes widened when he heard her voice.

"Kyuubi-chan? Awesome I can hear you" yelled out Naruto in happiness, Anko, who had been trying to process the information about Kyuubi, was snapped out of her almost comatose state.

"Umm what?" she asked him again in confusion.

"Well, turns out me and Kyuubi can talk without me going into the seal" explained Naruto with a grin. Anko, who by now was over being surprised, decided to just nod.

"Well then, I guess I should take you back to my place for the night, just to keep an eye on you" said Anko with a large smile, one returned by Naruto. Anko grabbed the short blondes shoulder and made a single hand sign, shusining them out of the small room.

Naruto blinked as he took in his surroundings, the sky was dark, letting the moon hang in the sky with few clouds to obscure it, he was in the clearing of a forest, around him were massive trees, with branches bigger than him, but his attention was focused mostly on the giant tower in front of him. It was similar to the Hokages tower in size and design. Anko grinned at his awed look; she slapped her hand on the boys shoulder and pushed him toward the large doors with her following close behind him. As she brought him to the doors she used her spare hand to search around in her pocket while talking animatedly to Naruto.

"alright kiddo, basic house rules, your not to go into my bedroom without permission, your not allowed to eat my food without permission, and for the love of Kami, don't touch my sake" said Anko sternly to the young boy, her voice leaving no room for argument, he nodded in understanding, " good, other than that go nuts, I'd warn against going out into the forest, there are some hell dangerous animals out there, oh and try not to make to much of a mess unless your gonna clean it up before I see it" by this time the Snake mistress had found her keys and unlocked the large door. Pushing the door open easily, she walked inside ahead of Naruto; who trailed slightly behind her.

"wow" said Naruto in awe, having come through a small 'entrance area' , they were walking down a corridor that came off it, when they passed an opening on to their left, through it was a large room, with two balconies and a giant statue of two hands making a seal. Seeing his awe filled look Anko chuckled.

"Impressive, eh?" she asked him jovially, the amazed blonde nodded in response as they continued on down the hall way. After passing a closed double door, sporting a large red cross that stretched across both halves, they reached a staircase that they slowly made their way up. Curiosity burning, Naruto cleared his throat to gain the snake mistresses attention.

"Um, what is this place?" asked Naruto, "I mean, surely this isn't your house".

"Well actually, it isn't my house in the sense that I don't own it, but I do live here" replied Anko with a grin, "this is one of the facilities used in the chunin exams, you know what they are right?" Naruto nodded his head in confirmation, and then gave her another curious look.

"Um, well then why do u live here?" Anko gave him a sad look, one that surprised the blonde boy with it's similarity to his own face when alone.

"I've got a bit if a bad history due to my sensei, so people treat me as a traitor, and some of the things they call me don't exactly inspire confidence, so I prefer to live alone" Naruto looked at his escort in a new light, here was someone that had gone through something horrible, and blamed for something that another did, he looked sadly at her as they continued up the stairs.

"Don't ever let what they say get to you, Anko-chan" the special jonin jerked her head to look at the blond boy, who returned her gaze with burning eyes, filled with knowledge and wisdom far beyond his years "they can speak, they can sneer, and they can insult, but nothing they say should ever be listened to, for those such as us that know what true hatred and loneliness is, their thoughts and feelings are nothing" Anko gaped at the boy, frozen in place by his words.

For so long she had hidden behind a mask, letting the insults thrown at her seemingly slide off it, when they had really been soaking through into her. But with these few words she felt different, like a weight was starting to lift from her, and the pain she kept hidden seemed to partially dissipate. He was right; after all, for what could an ant tell a bird of how to fly? For it knew nothing about the subject, as the inhabitants of konoha knew nothing of her situation. Like her blonde companion had done so soon before, she looked over her current charge in a new light and recognized in his eyes both the pain of the past, and yet at the same time, a burning fire of determination, a fire that would burn regardless of what happened. Shaking her head, Anko lead the conversation away from such dark and strange matters as they reached the top levels of the building.

"So true, kid, but as I was saying, the other reason I live here is because this place needs someone to look after it. I mean, no cleaners are game enough to come here, so I keep everything in running order, besides, because I look after the place, there's no rent!" Anko explained happily, Naruto also smiled as she led them out of the stairway and into what seemed to be a living room. It was almost as big as Narutos entire apartment, it was furnished by 2 onyx black chairs made of soft leather meant for two, and another of the same design, though as a couch, They sat around a small coffee table in a horse shoe fashion. Adjoining the living room was the kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a bench that came from one wall and stopped a meter short of the other; it was furnished with a gas stove and an expensive looking stainless steel fridge.

"Nice place ain't it?" asked Anko, getting a nod as a reply she led him towards the other side of the room, where a hall lead to four separate doors. "Alright, my rooms right at the end there, the bathrooms first on the left and the other two on your right are both guest rooms, you can take your pick from either one." Naruto nodded and smiled at her, before running to pick a room. A quick look inside showed him two identical rooms, so he decided to use the one nearest to Anko's room. The room was rather simple, with a good queen sized bed taken up a bit more than half the floor space, with small bedside tables on either side. There was an in built cupboard off to the right of the bed, divided into two parts; one half was for hanging shirts, while the second half had shelves for other clothes. Naruto ran into the room and dived into the bed with a grin plastered on his face, it was amazingly comfortably (at least, to him) and he could already feel himself starting to drift off into unconsciousness.

Anko let a small smile show as she watched the boy stretch, yawn, and then almost immediately fall asleep. She had to admit to herself that she liked the kid, he knew what it was like to be hate and an outcast for something not of his will, and yet he still bounced around, a happy, energetic kid. With a sigh Anko decided to head off to bed, no doubt the blonde would have a bunch of questions to ask her, and then the shit storm that would no doubt show up from him being found in that old Snakes lair. All in all, tomorrow was gonna be a hell of a day.

Yeah, yeah, I suck at updating like Sakura sucks at being ninja, so sue me. Anyhow, nobody fear, I've already started working on the third chapter. So yea, if anyone's got any questions or shit like that, feel free to ask and ill try to respond ASAP.

So yeah, review, raise all hell, and join the holy order of logs. ALL PRAISE LOG-SAMA!

p.s. expect there to be allot of random internet references and log praising, don't get any of them ask me….SO I KNOW OF YOUR IGNORANT SUFFERING! MUAHAHAHAHA…ahem.


End file.
